


Là où la folie règne

by Psychoslasher



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Incest, Love, Multi, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voilà un condensé de ce que peut créer le mélange folie/amour dans les esprits, à Gotham. Rating M pour les chapitres à venir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et c'est dommage.

Précision : Je modifie quelque peu la scène où Tabitha et Alfred s'affrontent et je la rends plus piquante. Elle se passe à un autre moment, j'annule l'arrestation de Theo et cette petite emmerdeuse de Silver continue de se jouer de Bruce. Je conserve aussi Barbara. Quand au passé douteux des Galavan/Dumas, je l'invente et le pimente pour en quelque sorte les conditionner à devenir des salopards. Je ne leur cherche aucune excuse car ils n'en méritent pas, je les déteste mais les adore en tant que méchants. RIP Gertrud Kapelput. Multi-pairing et rating M pour les chapitres à venir.

Ce chapitre concerne majoritairement Bruce et Alfred.

Tabitha Galavan n'avait jamais eu peur de s'élever contre son frère mais veillait tout de même à ne pas passer la barrière de la violence. Theo était étrangement susceptible sur les sujets familiaux au point d'être capable de tuer n'importe qui. Elle était même certaine qu'il n'hésiterait jamais à porter la main sur elle. Silver et Tabitha n'échapperaient pas au pire des sorts si elles lui faisait un coup tordu, même si cela ne faisait pas partie de leurs intentions. Elle avait fini par lui dire que sa vengeance familiale après tant de générations passées était très tirée par les cheveux. Mais son frère avait plus le sens de l'honneur que de respect pour les seuls membres de la famille lui restant. Sa sœur n'aimait pas particulièrement le jeune Wayne mais n'avait jamais été favorable aux meurtres lorsque ceux-ci impliquaient des enfants. Theo était dingue de vouloir s'en prendre au gamin et elle savait que ça finirait mal pour lui, mais il refusait d'en démordre. Il était dingue tout simplement et bon pour Arkham. Elle en avait eu la preuve la première fois où son frère avait ôté la vie à une personne sous ses yeux. La peur l'avait vite gagnée en voyant son frère trancher la gorge de son petit ami alors qu'il voulait juste l'emmener au lycée. Le sourire de la jeune femme avait disparu au moment où le garçon qu'elle aimait avait prononcé des mots qu'il aurait regretté si son sang ne s'était pas répandu sur le sol l'instant d'après. Le jeune homme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'énoncer les différences physiques avec son frère. "Lui est totalement caucasien alors que toi tu as un beau métissage" avait-il dit en lui caressant le visage. Rien de méchant là dedans mais Theo l'avait très mal pris, haïssant le fait de se sentir différent de la seule personne qui lui était réellement proche. En effet, ils étaient de couleur différente et avaient presque vingt ans d'écart mais les origines de la chose étaient un secret bien gardé.

Alfred cherchait Bruce partout, il savait en quelle compagnie il était et depuis que la vraie nature de Galavan avait été rendue publique, il se méfiait de toute la famille. Silver ne faisait pas exception à la règle et il se rendit directement à la tour avec la ferme intention de lui remonter les bretelles à propos de ses fréquentations. Il tomba malheureusement sur Tabitha, farfouillant dans la cheminée et qui sembla assez nerveuse de le voir apparaître. Il la regarda méchamment.

\- Où est Maître Bruce?" demanda t-il.

\- Pas ici!" répondit-elle simplement.

\- Il est encore avec votre petite fourbe de nièce. Si elle se permet de lui faire du mal, je la tuerai devant vous.

\- Oh! Quelle menace de la part d'un valet... " ricana t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Après lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités en un seul regard, l'homme tourna les talons et commençait à s'en aller lorsque Tabitha tenta de l'étrangler avec son fouet. Mais elle avait mal calculé son coup, Alfred avait prévu une attaque surprise. Il attrapa le bout du fouet qui s'enroula autour de ses doigts et la tira vers lui. Tabitha trébucha et il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- On attaque toujours par derrière dans votre famille, hein? Bande de lâches" cracha t-il.

Celui-ci serra le poing et l'atteignit en plein visage, ne retenant nullement sa force ni ses coups. Ils encaissaient autant qu'ils ne frappaient. Le majordome s'éloigna contre le mur lorsqu'elle sortit un énorme couteau et se prépara à parer l'attaque. Il réussit à la désarmer, non sans recevoir une légère entaille au niveau de la hanche, et l'éloigna d'un gros coup de genou dans le ventre. Ils prirent le temps de se ressaisir et de reprendre leur respiration en se toisant comme des animaux en chasse. En observant Alfred, Tabitha lui trouva un net charme bien que dissimulé, dont lui-même semblait en ignorer la possession. Cependant en l'affrontant, Tabitha ne se serait jamais doutée d'avoir affaire à un homme doté d'une telle agilité et se battant avec autant d'agressivité. Il lui était apparu comme un simple majordome et non comme un homme aussi redoutable, surentraîné et capable de tuer. Quoi qu'elle aurait du se douter que pour être chargé de l'éducation et la protection de Bruce Wayne, tout le monde ne pouvait pas correspondre à ce travail sans répondre à de tels critères. Cet homme à l'apparence très sage lui arrivait parfaitement à la cheville et avait probablement tué bien plus de monde qu'elle dans la vie. Tabitha avait attaqué par pur méfiance incontrôlée, ignorant d'ailleurs que le garçon était juste parti avec sa nièce mais de toute façon, Alfred avait vu clair dans son jeu et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ils continuaient de s'affronter, y allant à coups de fouet, de poing et de tout ce qui passait à leur portée. La pièce se transformait en une véritable zone de guerre. Cependant, la jeune femme tenta un essai pour calmer le jeu, les mots n'étant pas son genre en cas d'excuses à faire. Foncer avant de réfléchir, elle tenait cela de son frère. La seule chose qu'elle trouva amusant de faire sur l'instant, alors que le majordome l'avait plaquée contre le mur, fut de lui poser durement les mains sur le visage pour l'embrasser. Pas un baiser timide mais plutôt poussé, brusque. Chose gagnée, elle avait réussi à stopper le combat. Mais pas pour longtemps, c'était sans compter sur la rancœur de son adversaire qui, encore chamboulé, la gifla sur le coup. Souriant toujours, Tabitha lui lança d'un air menaçant et charmeur à la fois :

\- Alors comme ça on en veut encore?

Puis elle recommença sans hésiter, cette fois en inversant leurs positions. Alfred ne savait plus quoi penser, jamais une femme ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière et pour le peu qu'il avait pu en fréquenter dans la vie, il ne s'était jamais étendu sur des relations à long terme. La jeune femme, quant à elle, commençait à grandement apprécier le contact charnel avec celui contre qui elle se battait il y a une minute. Non seulement elle le trouvait à son goût, mais en plus elle se sentait envahie par l'excitation due au fait qu'Alfred était dans le camp adverse. Il sembla également la ressentir malgré son imposante volonté à rester droit dans ses bottes face à Tabitha, mais cette situation lui rappela un moment semblable vécu lorsqu'il était encore soldat. Par contre, ce ne fut pas avec n'importe qui, c'était son ami Reggie. Il le savait amoureux de lui mais se refusait à se laisser aller pendant leurs sanglantes missions. Sauf ce jour où Reggie avait pris les devants et l'avait embrassé après lui avoir sauvé la vie, tellement il avait eu peur de le perdre. Il se tira de sa rêverie et abandonna, embrassant Tabitha avec la même agressivité dont il avait fait preuve durant leur affrontement. Ils paraissaient presque se battre en même temps qu'ils s'embrassaient. L'avidité avec laquelle ils se touchaient contrastait avec leur haine respective. Chacun se laissait emporter. Il n'y avait aucun amour, juste de l'envie mêlant violence et désir. La respiration saccadée, il l'accula de nouveau contre le mur avant de l'embrasser dans le cou pendant qu'elle gémissait.

\- Vous cachez bien votre jeu, monsieur le majordome" sourit-elle.

La regardant dans les yeux, il sourit brièvement avant de la sentir replonger sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous aussi" lui rendit-il.

Ils commencèrent à approfondir leur baiser tout en se perdant mentalement, la langue d'Alfred percutant violemment sa jumelle. Ils semblaient avoir oublié que tout les opposait. Alfred sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et la lui caresser et posa une main sur la hanche droite de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre lui souleva la jambe gauche. Ils étaient toujours aussi bestiaux dans leurs contacts physiques et perdaient le sens de la réalité. Il leur fallut entendre un couinement aigu pour redescendre sur terre avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Ils jetèrent un regard quasi absent vers la source du bruit et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Bruce et Silver à l'entrée de la pièce. Silver avait la bouche grande ouverte et Bruce était tout rouge, les pauvres étaient totalement gênés. Alfred tourna le regard à l'opposé et posa une main sur son front histoire de se réveiller comme il faut. Tabitha essaya de reprendre contenance, elle était autant embarrassée qu'Alfred de s'être fait surprendre dans un tel moment de délire par des adolescents. Ne parvenant plus à regarder son majordome sans sentir ses joues le brûler, Bruce balaya la pièce des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous vous êtes battus?" s'enquit-il.

\- Tante Tabitha... " insista Silver.

Bruce jeta un regard entendu à Silver car il était évident pour eux que les adultes s'étaient battus avant d'en arriver là. Une scène des plus inimaginables pour les jeunes, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés plus tard, si Alfred et Tabitha ne se seraient pas contrôlés...

Alfred sentit sa hanche le piquer et se décida enfin à réagir.

\- Allons nous-en, Maître Bruce.

Il passa à côté de Tabitha sans qu'ils ne se jettent le moindre regard et rejoignit son petit protégé, Silver en faisant autant avec sa tante.

Dans la voiture régnait un silence gêné extrêmement pesant, les lèvres de Bruce brûlaient d'envie de questionner son majordome mais il savait que l'homme serait trop mal à l'aise pour prononcer le moindre mot. Mais Alfred n'était pas le seul à avoir des réactions ou des pensées étranges qui le traversaient, en ce moment.

\- Alfred?" appela le garçon.

\- M... Oui?" articula celui-ci.

Devant ce manque de parole, Bruce sut qu'il aurait autant de mal que son ami à engager la conversation mais fit un effort.

\- Êtes-vous amoureux d'elle? La tante de Silver, je veux dire... vous ne la connaissiez pas, si?

Un silence lui répondit, Alfred n'arrivait pas à parler correctement et se sentait stupide d'en être arrivé là, surtout avec une Galavan.

\- En effet! Euh... écoutez Maître Bruce, je suis désolé c'est arrivé comme ça, pendant que nous nous battions. Elle non plus, n'a pas pu y faire grand chose.

Bruce sourit, il était heureux de ne pas être le seul à perdre la tête, ces derniers temps. Il sentit cependant son cœur se serrer et ses yeux s'embuer car les sentiments n'avaient une signification réelle pour lui que depuis quelques mois. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son majordome dans le rétroviseur.

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur?" s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Non, pas tout à fait" répondit Bruce.

\- Ah! Je sais que j'ai mal agi, Maître Bruce, je suis navré...

\- Ce n'est pas vous, Alfred.

Il se gifla mentalement, prenant peur qu'Alfred ne demande à en savoir plus. Ce qui ne rata pas.

\- Ça me gêne de parler de ces choses là mais... à partir de quel âge avez-vous commencé à aimer une personne?

Alfred sourit en regardant la route. Ce petit était très mature pour son âge et plus porté sur les sentiments qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à aborder ce type de sujets.

\- À dire vrai, mon expérience n'est pas très étendue dans ce domaine.

\- À cause de votre ancien métier?

\- En partie, oui! Je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir une vie privée. C'est à propos de la petite Silver?

Bruce attendit quelques secondes avant que sa bouche ne veuille bien émettre un son, ils en arrivaient aux choses sérieuses.

\- Justement, non. Ni elle, ni aucune autre.

Alfred lui lança un regard doux dans le rétro avant de dire :

\- Vous êtes jeune, Maître Bruce. Vous avez tout votre temps pour ça.

Sa réponse n'ayant engendré aucune réaction positive chez le plus jeune, il poursuivit :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas, monsieur?

Bruce croisa son regard mais ne parvint pas à le soutenir.

\- Je sais tenir ma langue, si ce que v...

\- Pas tant que ça, non!" se moqua le garçon.

\- ... si ce que vous tenez à confier est difficile. Vous, je vous retiens.

Ils rirent un instant, ce qui permit de détendre un peu cette atmosphère tendue.

\- Après si vous voulez attendre, rien ne vous en empêche.

\- Je crois que je n'aime pas les filles" avoua l'adolescent.

Alfred ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Bruce était un très beau garçon et malgré les brimades qu'il subissait à l'école, beaucoup de filles lui faisaient des sourires.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'en ai conscience depuis longtemps mais j'en ai eu la confirmation tout à l'heure, quand Silver n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour. La seule chose que j'arrive à ressentir pour elle comme pour Cat, c'est de l'amitié. Mais ça, je crois que Cat l'a très bien compris. Sa conduite est devenue de plus en plus gentille envers moi, moins méfiante, comme si elle l'avait deviné. En plus j'ai l'impression que Silver me cache quelque chose.

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Aimer n'est pas un crime, vous savez. Et peu importe de qui il est question, Maître Bruce, vous en avez le droit.

\- Ça vous est déjà arrivé, Alfred? Je veux dire... d'aimer un autre homme.

Celui-ci se perdit un temps dans ses pensées juste avant de réagir lorsqu'il vit leur voiture trop s'approcher de celle de devant. Il freina assez brusquement et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route avant de reprendre sa respiration, qui lui échappait. Remarquant cela, Bruce se détacha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, qu'il sentit doucement entourée d'une main plus puissante.

\- C'était Reggie, c'est ça?" demanda t-il prudemment.

Pour toute réponse, son majordome approuva de la tête avant de regarder le ciel d'un air fragile. Pour lui remonter le moral, Bruce se sentit obligé d'en arriver à un moral aussi bas que le sien et approfondit ses aveux.

\- J'ai aimé un de mes professeurs... juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Brusquement, le regard d'Alfred se retourna vers lui. Non seulement le jeune Bruce aimait les garçons, mais il semblait également attiré par les hommes.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous vous sentez aussi attiré par les adultes?

Légèrement troublé, Bruce lui jeta un regard furtif et répondit :

\- Je crois, oui. Pas n'importe qui, évidemment mais... j'aimais le regarder sans arrêt et je m'imaginais avec lui. Mais la seule chose que ça m'a permis de réaliser c'est que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime. La seule personne avec qui je partage réellement ma vie depuis la mort de papa et maman.

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer. Soit leur conversation devenait trop personnelle à son goût, soit il avait encore quelque chose à dire, mais de plus difficile.

\- C'est quoi ce regard? Dois-je me sentir concerné?" demanda Alfred.

Il vit tout à coup le jeune garçon pleurer doucement et haussa les sourcils.

\- Eh ben ça alors...

Le garçon sortit rapidement de la voiture avec un gros besoin de prendre l'air mais son majordome le rattrapa rapidement. La route passait près d'un bois d'un côté mais le bas-côté où se trouvait la voiture menait a une falaise sans barrière. Bruce stoppa sa course après s'être suffisamment éloigné du chemin bitumé et Alfred prit peur, lui saisissant rudement les épaules et l'étreignit. Bruce se sentait bien, cette étreinte le rassurait, comme celle qu'ils avaient partagée le soir de la mort de Thomas et Martha.

\- Maître Bruce, ne vous approchez pas de cette falaise, enfin. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris? Vous m'avez fait peur.

Réalisant cela, le plus jeune s'excusa.

\- Pardon Alfred, j'ai juste besoin de respirer. Ça m'a fait bizarre de vous l'avouer, c'est tout.

\- C'est normal, ça m'a aussi fait bizarre de vous l'entendre dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à regarder le vide qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, ne rompant pas le contact entre eux. Alfred avait bien remarqué que ses bras autour du jeune homme le rassuraient, comme toujours, et que son comportement avait changé depuis quelques temps. Néanmoins, comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent loin de la majorité. Le majordome prit conscience qu'il allait devoir calmer les choses chez Bruce, ou au moins tenter d'orienter ses sentiments vers un autre garçon de son âge.

\- Vous pensez que c'est mal, Alfred?" demanda t-il tristement.

\- Non! Mais vous êtes si jeune, Maître Bruce... et vous avez tant à apprendre. Il vous faut trouver une personne digne de vous, qui ait votre âge et avec qui vous pourrez affronter la vie. Nous avons plus de vingt ans de différence et vous êtes encore mineur. Et pour en rajouter davantage, je travaille pour vous.

\- Oui, mais si j'attendais d'être plus vieux?

Bruce s'était retourné et le regardait, les yeux brûlant d'une lueur d'espoir.

\- J'ai l'âge d'être votre père, alors imaginez l'âge que j'aurai lorsque vous aurez atteint la majorité.

Bruce baissa la tête en souriant et avoua avec confiance :

\- Même à ce moment là, je suis certain que je vous aimerai toujours et plus encore.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il vit Alfred lui sourire et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes vraiment têtu. Vous le savez, ça?

\- Oui, je le sais.

Pour conclure, Bruce lui colla un baiser sur la joue. Surpris, Alfred l'avertit tout de même :

\- Euh oui, mais attention à ne pas encore aller trop loin, d'accord?

\- D'accord!" lui sourit Bruce.

Au moins, même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre, le jeune garçon avait retrouvé le sourire. Alfred le ramena à la voiture, la main toujours sur son épaule, et ils reprirent la route du manoir Wayne. Arrivés sur place, Alfred fut soulagé de constater que le jeune homme avait retrouvé son appétit. Mais la fatigue se fit vite sentir, les jours s'étant montrés éprouvants pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il commençait à se faire tard et Bruce avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon. Alfred le trouva ainsi, soupirant devant sa manie de fouiner pour trouver des réponses sur l'enquête du meurtre de ses parents. D'un autre côté, il aimait ça chez lui. Ce petit avait un cœur en or et était obstiné. De grandes qualités mais qui le conduisaient parfois à se faire mener en bateau. Le majordome s'approcha et le porta pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit, écoutant sa respiration et souriant devant les légers sons qui sortaient de sa bouche pendant son sommeil. Une fois dans sa chambre, Alfred dut s'allonger de peu pour l'emmitoufler sous les couvertures mais en voulant se relever, il sentit le bras du garçon se saisir du sien. Il lui jeta un regard étonné, il paraissait encore endormi donc c'était un geste inconscient. Le majordome tenta de se dégager, mais l'adolescent avait une bonne poigne. De peur de le réveiller, il prit place à ses côté tout en se mettant à l'aise et attendit qu'il ne veuille bien lui lâcher le bras. Malheureusement il n'en fit rien et Alfred se résigna, s'endormant à ses côtés tout en gardant une distance respectable. Il mit un certain temps à réussir à s'endormir, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais dormi à côté de quelqu'un. En tout cas, pas en dehors de ses anciennes missions qui lui faisaient faire bien des cauchemars.

En début de matinée, Bruce fut réveillé par des mouvements brusques près de lui et qui secouaient son lit. Il fut interloqué de voir Alfred dormir près de lui et se souvint s'être endormi sur le divan. "Il a du me porter jusqu'ici" pensa t-il. Il se rappela également avoir tenu quelque chose fermement dans la nuit : un bras ou une main. Il réalisa l'avoir empêché de repartir de la chambre.

Mais pour l'instant, son ami faisait un cauchemar et ce dernier devait être post-traumatique, selon les récits de Reginald. Alfred et lui avaient beaucoup de morts sur la conscience et c'est ce qui causait leurs insomnies. Bruce s'approcha de son majordome et tenta doucement de le réveiller par la parole.

\- Alfred! Alfred, réveillez-vous!

Les soubresauts de ce dernier s'accentuèrent. Il transpirait beaucoup et fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil en effectuant des mouvements brusques. Bruce constata qu'il n'avait pas le choix, par la douceur ou par la force, il devait le réveiller avant que son ami ne se fasse du mal ou ne lui en fasse. Il lui caressa doucement le bras, puis plus fort avant de le prendre dans sa main. Toujours rien!

\- Alfred! Alfred!

Il commençait à désespérer et opta pour des solutions plus radicales, quitte à prendre une rouste s'il parvenait à le réveiller. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et lui tapota doucement le visage avant de lui caresser, sentant enfin ses tremblements s'amenuiser. Autre chose lui prit à cet instant précis même s'il s'était promis d'attendre et il se pencha un peu plus sur son ami jusqu'à sentir son souffle se mêler au sien. Dans une vive réaction, Alfred finit par se réveiller en faisant brusquement reculer Bruce. Cependant il était trop tard, Bruce s'était vite relevé mais Alfred avait senti une légère mais nette pression sur ses lèvres et un petit courant d'air près de son visage. Il reprit sa respiration, les restes du cauchemar étant encore devant ses yeux, avant de fixer le garçon avec un minimum de peur ancrée dans le regard. Il n'était sûr de rien mais n'ayant pas eu d'autre choix que de dormir avec le jeune garçon, il était obligé de lui demander des explications.

\- Dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça.

Ses mains commençaient à trembler et Bruce ne paraissait aucunement avoir conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Maître Bruce...

\- Mais Alfred, vous faisiez un cauchemar. Vous aviez des spasmes et je ne savais pas comment vous calmer. Je n'arrivais pas à vous réveiller même quand je vous touchais le bras, alors je vous ai pris la main mais votre sommeil était trop profond...

Son ami le regarda calmement et lui dit avec douceur :

\- Maître Bruce, je fais des cauchemars en permanence et m'embrasser n'était pas du tout la solution. Je vous l'ai dit, vous être trop jeune pour le moment, c'est malsain pour vous autant que pour moi.

\- Malsain? Comme votre moment de folie passagère avec Tabitha Galavan?

\- Cela suffit! Vous n'aviez qu'à me gifler...

\- C'est une blague? Jamais je ne vous ferai une chose pareille.

Il n'y avait aucune réelle colère dans la voix du plus vieux, Alfred ne cherchant pas à le blesser car le gamin en avait beaucoup sur la conscience. Il porta son regard sur la fenêtre qui laissait pénétrer un beau soleil matinal. Au moment où il allait se perdre dans ses pensées, la voix de Bruce l'en dégagea.

\- Vos cauchemars... sont ceux dont parlait votre ami Reginald?

Avec un moue attristée qu'il dissimula tout de suite, Alfred approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- J'en fais constamment et ce depuis très longtemps, mais j'ai appris à faire avec" tenta t-il pour rassurer le jeune garçon.

\- Personne ne peut tenir le coup éternellement avec des cauchemars, Alfred. Vous me l'avez dit vous-même, vous rappelez-vous?

\- Oui! mais je n'avais pas prévu les événements récents.

\- Vous avez beau être solide, mais vous êtes un être humain et vous avez vos faiblesses comme tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai qu'une faiblesse, Maître Bruce.

Il baissa les yeux et le garçon sourit, sachant pertinemment de quoi ou plutôt de qui il parlait. Le plus jeune s'assit sur le bord du lit et invita son majordome à faire de même, celui-ci hésitant quelques secondes avant. Une fois côte à côte, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le sérieux du regard perçant d'Alfred déstabilisant peu à peu le plus jeune. Mais il garda la tête haute et lui posa une question qui mourait d'envie de sortir :

\- Vous avez tué tant de personnes que ça, là-bas? C'est la source de vos cauchemars?

\- Monsieur, si je réponds à cette question j'ai bien peur que vous n'osiez plus me regarder en face après.

\- N'en croyez rien, vous vous battiez pour votre pays et pour la reine.

\- À la guerre, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments, Maître Bruce. Hommes, femmes, enfants... La morale était la seule chose à laquelle on pouvait se raccrocher, elle nous évitait de dépasser les limites mais par moments... c'était inévitable, elle nous échappait. On finissait par se transformer en machines de guerres, ne demandant même plus quel était le nom ou le crime de la personne sur qui on ouvrait le feu. Reggie était le plus malin d'entre nous, il planifiait et après on fonçait sans se préoccuper du nombre de victimes.

Honteux, il baissa la tête.

\- Alfred?" appela le plus jeune.

Celui-ci revoyait les images sanglantes de ces anciennes missions défiler sous ses yeux et ne faisait plus attention à rien.

\- Alfred, regardez-moi!" exigea Bruce.

Il dut à nouveau provoquer un contact physique avec son majordome, ce qui était apparemment la seule chose qu'il fallait faire. Ce qui fonctionna mais le fit violemment sursauter, effrayant Bruce qui recula sur le coup. Alfred tendit une main vers lui pour s'excuser, ses yeux s'humidifiant presque.

\- Pardon, Maître! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Non ce n'est rien. C'est de ma faute, j'ai posé la main sur vous car j'ai remarqué que c'est la seule chose qui vous fait réagir. Vous étiez dans vos pensées et bien même, vous ne répondiez plus.

Alfred se courba et s'enfonça la tête dans les mains en soufflant. Il tentait de garder son calme mais faire resurgir ces secrets de guerre était douloureux pour lui. De plus, il ne voulait pas perturber l'esprit de Bruce avec ces horreurs commises à l'époque. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule le temps qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Vous avez tué des enfants, Alfred?" demanda Bruce avec crainte.

Cependant, il vit son aîné déglutir et relever vivement les yeux vers lui.

\- Non, Maître Bruce! Jamais! C'est sûrement la seule chose de bien que j'ai dans la tête, mais tous les autres n'ont pas pu se vanter d'en arriver là.

\- Reggie?

\- Oui! Un soir, nous pourchassions un hacker dénommé Harold Jenkins, qui avait tenté de pirater nos services. Il nous a attiré dans une caravane où se trouvaient sa femme et leur enfant. Il avait environ huit ans. Sa femme est morte en tentant de prendre une arme. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je lui ai logé une balle dans le ventre.

Bruce écoutait, sa respiration s'accélérant au fil des mots.

\- Le problème est que quand on a voulu partir après avoir attrapé le pirate, le petit a saisi l'arme.

\- L'enfant?

\- Oui! Il avait peur et pleurait devant le corps de sa mère.

Bruce en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce gamin n'y connaissait rien et risquait de se tuer ou de nous tuer. Le pire étant que son imbécile de père l'encourageait à tirer. Le gamin pleurait et Reggie commençait à s'énerver. Il a sorti son arme et a menacé de tirer si Jenkins ne lui demandait pas de la reposer. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire de son enfant, ce type. Il a rigolé alors j'ai préféré agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai foncé sur le gamin avant que Reggie ne lui tire dessus et je l'ai désarmé. On a du maîtriser Reggie, qui s'était jeté sur le père indigne. L'enfant a été laissé au reste de sa famille et les jours suivants, on les a passés à tabasser son père pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. C'était interdit mais il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Mais notre mission fut un échec, le jour où nous devions le ramener au pays, on l'a retrouvé battu à mort. Reggie ne digérait pas qu'il avait failli tirer sur un enfant à cause de lui et ça a assombri ses pensées. Il l'a tué, on aurait du le surveiller après la réaction qu'il avait eu dans la caravane mais on ne l'a pas fait.

\- Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'il en avait tué...

\- Oui et celui-ci aurait pu être le deuxième, mais je ne vais pas vous raconter cette horreur.

Jamais Bruce n'aurait imaginé avoir autant de chagrin en écoutant les confidences d'un autre. Son majordome était si froid, si distant, si fermé... Il s'appuya contre son ami, posa la tête contre son épaule et sentit Alfred passer un bras derrière sa tête, le posant sur ses épaules.

\- J'aurai sûrement fait pareil Alfred, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir.

\- Justement, monsieur! Il ne faut jamais penser ni agir ainsi, souiller son âme est irréversible. Faîtes attention!

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et chercha le bon sens dans le regard de son petit protégé. Chose que Bruce comprit sur le champs, il n'avait jamais été un mauvais garçon ni un impulsif. Le jour où Reggie l'avait entraîné à se battre avec les poings, Bruce avait eu peur. Non seulement à cause de la douleur qu'il avait eu peur de ressentir, mais aussi à cause de la violence dont il avait fait preuve. Il avait été agressif comme l'aurait été l'ami d'Alfred.

Leur contact s'éternisait un peu trop pour Alfred et il allait se relever au moment où il sentit un léger baiser sur sa joue droite. Il ne s'en froissa pas pour autant et en donna même un à son tour dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Bruce sentit un grand sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, il aimait énormément Alfred et savait que ce dernier aussi, même s'il mettrait du temps à arriver à l'âge requis. Ils finirent par se lever, passant les heures suivantes à suivre leur quotidien : petit déjeuner, entraînement de défense et pour finir, retour le nez dans les dossiers traitant d'Arkham et autres sujets secrets. Heureusement pour Bruce que son ami avait commencé à l'aider.

Après deux heures de maux de tête à force de lire et de classer des événements, la sonnerie retentit et Alfred se releva avec un grand soupir de soulagement.

\- Dieu merci!

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il pria que ce soit l'inspecteur Gordon. Bruce arrêterait tout de suite de travailler et côtoierait d'autres personnes, un peu. Mais finalement la surprise fut moins bonne.

\- Mince, alors!

\- Bonjour, monsieur Pennyworth! Je voulais juste être sûre que Bruce et moi puissions repartir sur de bonnes bases après ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre vous et ma tante. J'ai conscience que ça a jeté un froid entre nous. Enfin, en plus de celui qui vous oppose habituellement à ma famille" expliqua t-elle.

Alfred serra durement le poing derrière son dos, nullement sensible aux paroles venimeuses de cette adolescente.

\- Rien de bon ne figure dans mon vocabulaire concernant ce que j'aimerai vous faire subir. Je vous fais encore moins confiance qu'à votre oncle et votre tante.

\- Cela n'en avait pas l'air, hier" se défendit Silver.

\- Si j'en avais le droit, je vous briserais la nuque sur le champs mademoiselle. Pour rester poli...

\- Alfred... " commença Bruce, qui avait surpris la conversation mais était resté derrière, en retrait.

Les deux ne firent cependant pas attention à son apparition et continuèrent de se toiser.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler mon oncle. Je comprends votre colère, monsieur Pennyworth, mais je voulais quand même m'excuser à propos des accusations contre ma famille. Je souhaite aussi vous convaincre que je ne fais pas partie de leurs machinations."

\- Cela va être difficile.

Celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

\- Alors évitez tout de même de me lever la main dessus, ça évitera d'autres problèmes" lança t-elle d'un air hautain mais n'étant pas pour autant rassurée.

\- Dommage!

\- Vous seriez capable de battre une mineure?" s'offusqua t-elle.

\- Disons que vous ne seriez pas la première, jeune fille.

Devant ce ton et ces paroles extrêmement froides, Bruce releva un regard stupéfait et choqué à la fois. Mais le moment n'était pas propice aux confessions et le garçon tenta d'éviter une autre déclaration de guerre enflammée à l'entrée de sa propre maison.

\- ALFRED, CALMEZ-VOUS!"

Il avait juste parlé fort mais avait vu son aîné sursauter devant ce haussement de ton. Cependant il n'avait pas bronché, toujours tourné vers Silver qui commençait à s'inquiéter devant son regard agressif. Bruce s'avança doucement à côté de son majordome et posa discrètement une main sur son poing tout en s'adressant à la blonde, poing qu'il sentit se desserrer.

\- Salut Silver!

\- Salut!" sourit-elle.

\- Alfred, vous voulez bien nous laisser, s'il vous plait?

Pour être sûr que le plus vieux n'obtempère, il avait fait exprès de lui caresser doucement les doigts. Ce dernier avait lancé un dernier regard noir à la demoiselle et avait tourné les talons, sous l'œil amusé de Bruce. Il adorait le côté surprotecteur qu'avait Alfred, c'était un des nombreux facteurs qui faisaient qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

\- Salut Bruce, je suis venue pour...

\- Pardon Silver, mais il ne faut plus que tu viennes ici.

\- Bruce! Ne me mêle pas à toutes ces histoires, je t'en prie. C'est pour autre chose que je viens te voir.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête. Bien sûr, il le savait mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Ils étaient destinés à une autre personne.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Silver.

Il lui avait cloué les lèvres. Elle tenta une approche plus physique mais il recula.

\- Je t'aime bien en tant qu'amie mais je ne ressens rien pour toi. Je suis désolé.

Il resta digne et ferme tout en se gardant d'être hostile dans ses propos. N'ayant plus le courage de prononcer un mot, elle s'en retourna vers la voiture qui l'avait amenée. Bruce regarda la voiture disparaître dans l'allée et referma la porte doucement, intérieurement fier de lui. Il lui avait dit la vérité, au moins. Une bonne chose de faite! Mais une autre restait à éclaircir.

\- Alfred?

L'adulte ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, étant paranoïaque sur la sécurité du plus jeune.

\- Monsieur, vous désirez?

Bruce sourit, il était toujours si sérieux celui-là...

\- Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ça?

\- Dit quoi?

\- Vous avez insinué être capable de lui faire du mal et aussi que ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous frapperiez une fille de son âge.

\- Oui! Et alors? Si vous voulez tout savoir j'ai bel et bien frappé une adolescente il y a peu de temps.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Alfred, lever la main sur les plus jeunes?

\- Mais... qui était-ce et qu'avait-elle fait pour le mériter?

Il vit l'homme hésiter longuement et dut insister.

\- Répondez-moi!

\- C'était votre amie Cat, quand je vous attendais près de l'école. Elle est arrivée par dessus le mur et je lui en ai collée une. Et encore j'ai été gentil.

Sur l'instant, Bruce ne s'était pas senti aussi énervé depuis longtemps et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, Alfred. Cat est une bonne personne.

\- Ne me faites pas rire, Maître. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à l'hôpital? Je voulais m'occuper de Reggie moi-même.

Donc il savait pour ça. Bruce avait peur désormais qu'il lui parle d'autre chose.

\- J'estime avoir été gentil avec elle et vous avez de la chance que je ne puisse jamais en faire autant avec vous.

\- Et pourquoi ça?" s'emporta Bruce.

\- PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ AVEC ELLE.

Démasqué, Bruce n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

\- Quand on l'a retrouvé dans un immeuble abandonné, il était complètement drogué et nous a dit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que celui de recommencer. On s'est battus tout les trois et Cat a fini par le pousser par une fenêtre. Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Alfred.

Alfred pouvait lire le regret et la douleur dans les yeux du garçon et se calma.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, Maître Bruce. Estimez-vous heureux, vous avez eu de la chance mais quelqu'un aurait pu vous voir. Pire, Reggie aurait pu vous tuer tous les deux.

\- Voilà ce qui vous aurait conduit à faire du mal à Silver, alors?

Un silence lourd lui répondit.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

\- Qu'en savez-vous donc?

Bruce lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de lancer :

\- Parce que si ça n'avait pas concerné ma sécurité, j'aurai pu croire que c'était par jalousie.

Penchant la tête, Alfred finit par retrouver le sourire que son jeune protégé aimait tant voir.

\- Ça vous plait d'en arriver là, hein?"

\- Un peu oui" sourit Bruce.

Le majordome constata que Bruce ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait bel et bien toutes les facettes d'un garçon amoureux. Il se rapprocha de lui avant de lui tapoter dans le dos et de le repousser vers le salon.

\- Allez! On a encore du travail, Maître Bruce.

\- C'est vrai, Alfred! Allons-y.

Ils repartirent à leur fouillis, prêts à travailler avec sérieux.

Cependant les regards qu'ils se lancèrent durant leurs recherches les déconcentraient quelques peu mais ils firent avec.

À suivre...

Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu. J'hésite encore sur le prochain pairing et le chapitre n'est pas commencé alors prenez le temps de respirer ;)


	2. Reprends-toi

Voilà ma suite, concernant cette fois la famille Galavan. Ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions sur le fait que Theo soit victimisé, il reste un salopard et c'est pourquoi je l'adore.  
THÈME SENSIBLE (que je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes). J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur des esprits aussi tordus que le mien ;)

 

Theo avait fini par apprendre de la bouche de sa nièce ce qu'il s'était passé entre sa sœur et le majordome. Un petit récit dont son oncle était ressorti pantois et relativement énervé, n'arrivant pas à accepter une telle conduite dans sa propre demeure et encore moins venant d'un membre de sa famille. Le laisser-aller aux sentiments ainsi qu'aux pulsions physiques était pour lui un appel au dégoût et à la violence. Dès lors que sa sœur apparut devant lui, il vit l'espace d'un instant le visage d'une autre personne et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il semblait effrayé devant Tabitha.

\- Theo?

Son frère fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec méfiance dans un mouvement de recul, puis tout redevint normal à ses yeux et il reprit ses esprits.

\- Tu t'es très mal conduite avec cet homme, j'espère que tu en es consciente. Tu aurais du le tuer sur le champs au lieu de t'adonner à une telle dépravation" reprocha t-il.

Se sachant coupable, la jeune femme ne baissa pas les yeux et pria intérieurement que son frère serait compréhensif.

\- Je suis désolée, mon frère. En effet, j'ai sali le nom de notre famille sans aucune raison. J'en était autant désarçonnée que ce type quand les petits nous ont surpris et nous n'avions aucunement l'intention d'en arriver là.

Son frère s'approcha d'elle avec un regard nullement rassurant.

\- Ce genre de pulsions primaires doit rester en dehors de notre famille. Cela ne concerne que les animaux, tout comme ta façon de te conduire avec Barbara. Vous ne cessez de vous exhiber et c'est écœurant.

Tabitha commençait à s'énerver devant ses opinions de maniaque et décida de répliquer.

\- Attends Theo, c'est quoi le problème? Le fait que nous soyons deux femmes ou...

\- NON! Et tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

\- Non, personnellement j'avoue que je m'y perds avec toi.

L'homme tourna le regard vers le mur et déglutit difficilement.

\- Ta façon d'afficher vos démonstrations d'affection devant nos invités ou le reste de la famille sont franchement gênantes.

\- Bien sûr! La plupart de nos invités ne ressortent jamais d'ici vivants et le reste de la famille que nous ayons encore, c'est Silver. Il ne se passe rien devant elle, il me semble. D'ailleurs, de quelle manière t'y es-tu pris pour lui tirer les vers du nez?

Son frère lui jeta un regard réprobateur et passa à côté d'elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention, s'attirant les foudres de la jeune femme.

Inquiète, Tabitha courut en direction de la chambre de Silver et à sa plus grande peur, constata que la pièce était vide et qu'une goutte de sang se trouvait par terre. Après avoir grimpé de nombreuses marches, parcouru de nombreux couloirs et fouillé de nombreuses pièces, elle prit la direction du bureau de Theo dans la ferme intention de le faire parler. Elle arrivait à l'avant dernier étage et entendit tout à coup une voix qui hurlait et des bruits de choc. Quelqu'un tapait contre quelque chose, selon elle. Silver! La jeune femme courut en direction du placard de l'étage alors que les hurlements lui paraissaient plus proches. Elle y parvint et ouvrit la porte qui était verrouillée à double tour. Silver prit peur lorsqu'elle la vit, elle avait le nez en sang et se méfia tout de suite.

\- Silver!

Elle se précipita vers l'adolescente et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir la moindre marque d'amour dans sa famille, se laissa pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Que s'est-il passé, ma grande?

\- Il m'a giflée. Quand il a demandé pourquoi la pièce était saccagée, je n'ai pas su quoi dire mais il voyait que je savais quelque chose. Il m'a traitée de menteuse et il m'a giflée. Il a posé une main sur ma gorge et m'a dit qu'il m'étranglerait si je ne lui disais rien.

\- Je comprends que tu ais eu peur, je ne t'en veux pas de lui avoir dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment, ma tante?

Tabitha fut très surprise de voir à quel point sa nièce osait encore s'en faire pour son oncle. Elle sourit à moitié avant de murmurer :

\- Si je le savais...

\- Déjà l'autre jour, j'ai vu Barbara l'approcher et il a eu l'air d'avoir peur.

Tabitha se dégagea et planta son regard dans celui de sa nièce.

\- Peur? De Barbara?

\- Oui! Je m'étais cachée contre le mur pour passer dans le couloir parce que Bruce m'attendait à l'entrée...

\- En parlant de lui, tu le vois beaucoup trop, Silver.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est fini" s'attrista t-elle.

Avec une mine à moitié navrée, sa tante ajouta :

\- C'est à cause de moi et du majordome?

\- Non, il ne ressent juste rien d'autre pour moi que de l'amitié.

N'étant pas programmée pour les paroles réconfortantes, la brune réorienta leur conversation vers la précédente.

\- Tu t'étais cachée et donc...

\- Oui, la porte de la grande salle était entrouverte. Je regardais si je pouvais passer sans risque et Barbara... elle était près de lui et je crois qu'elle le draguait.

Tabitha s'énerva intérieurement, sa soi-disant petite amie n'était-elle pas en train de se jouer de leur famille ou de jouer double jeu entre elle et Theo?

\- Je ne cherche pas à te gêner mais de quelle façon ton oncle a réagi? Par peur tu as dit, mais comment ça? De quoi a t-il eu peur?

Les joues rougissant, Silver ne continua que parce que le regard de sa tante se faisait trop insistant.

\- Elle venait juste d'entrer je pense. Elle a commencé à lui chuchoter à l'oreille et lui tournait autour. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient jusqu'au moment où oncle Theo s'est écarté. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il avait peur, mais quand il l'a poussée contre le mur c'est moi qui ai eu peur. Il devenait très méchant et j'ai préféré partir. Tu crois que j'aurai du rester ou te prévenir?

\- Non" répondit simplement Tabitha.

\- Mais s'il l'avait tuée pendant ce temps là? Elle a eu de la chance.

\- Ton oncle est difficile à cerner mais elle aussi, je vais voir ça par moi-même. Elle prend plaisir à le provoquer et elle va me le payer.

Elle raccompagna sa nièce jusqu'à sa chambre et fonça au bureau de son frère. C'était l'endroit où Theo s'enfermait lorsqu'il était anxieux ou de mauvaise humeur. Elle commença à perdre son sang froid à la vue dudit bureau et l'ouvrit brusquement. Enfin, cela aurait pu en être ainsi si son frère n'avait pas été derrière la porte, adossé à elle apparemment. Sa sœur le menaça du regard avant de jeter :

\- Tu a levé la main sur ta nièce...

Celui-ci garda le silence et se força à ne pas garder en tête ses précédentes pensées.

\- Elle refusait de parler.

\- TA NIÈCE, THEO!

\- Ne hurle pas!

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase tout en ayant l'air de l'avoir ordonnée. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il regardait sa sœur dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Décidément... elle ne sait jamais quand il faut parler ou se taire.

\- Essaie de lui refaire du mal et tu me le paieras, mon cher frère.

Le regard de l'homme se fit très mauvais et il s'approcha de sa sœur avec une folle envie de frapper dans quelque chose.

\- Tu insinues que je tuerais Silver?

\- Regarde-toi, c'est évident. Tu ne sais pas contrôler ta colère et lorsqu'elle se manifeste de façon même minime tu te montres violent. Tu passes même ton temps à me menacer si je m'écarte de tes instructions.

Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, elle mit les voiles. Il avait grand besoin de réfléchir sur sa conduite envers eux. Elle était arrivée au bout du couloir lorsqu'elle entendit de la casse dans le bureau. Soupirant, elle chuchota :

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Elle se rendit sur le précédent "champ de bataille" dont le nettoyage restait à finaliser. Elle commençait à regretter l'absence de domestiques dans ces lieux, mais sa famille avait trop de secrets et certains pourraient se montrer trop fouineurs. De plus, n'importe qui pourrait se risquer à s'infiltrer pour le compte d'un clan mafieux ou de la police de Gotham.

\- Salut ma belle!

La voix de Barbara retentit dans la pièce et sonna comme une provocation pour la brune. Elle aguichait son frère et elle osait lui parlait sur son ton séducteur habituel. Tabitha se redressa brusquement sans lui rendre son sourire et planta son couteau dans la table brisée.

\- Tu es sur les nerfs, ma belle?

\- C'est toi qui joue avec mes nerfs" répliqua t-elle.

Le sourire de la blonde perdit en intensité et elle leva les bras en l'air.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute. Tu t'es levée du pied gauche?

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes ton jeu de séduction avec Theo, c'est compris? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu ne l'intéresses pas.

\- Oh si! Je l'ai remarqué et j'ai même la sensation qu'aucune femme en général ne l'intéresse. Tu n'as jamais réalisé à quel point ton frère a peur dès que je m'approche de lui de manière innocente?

\- Toi? Innocente?

\- Je crois qu'il est gay, notre petit Theo" rit-elle.

Par le fait même qu'elle se moque de cette éventualité, Tabitha donna un coup de pied dans le tas d'objets brisés et hurla :

\- MON FRÈRE N'EST PAS GAY.

Après tout, elle le respectait et peu lui importait son orientation sexuelle.

\- Tu crois qu'il a juste peur de moi? Alors tu ne l'observe pas assez, ton frère chéri. Il flippe dès qu'une femme l'approche de trop près et les deux dernières qui ont essayé ont d'ailleurs disparu. Deux journalistes! Peut-être même qu'il y en a d'autres, qui sait.

Tabitha ne cacha pas son trouble.

\- Allez je te laisse bébé, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Elle s'éclipsa pendant que des dizaines de questions commençaient à perturber tout à coup la brune. Elle n'imaginait pas du tout son frère tuer une femme parce qu'elle l'aurait trop approché, ce serait ridicule... Elle se contenta de finir son rangement et accueillit avec joie la présence de sa nièce qui vint l'aider dix minutes plus tard. Elles y passèrent plus de temps qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu. Elle avait eu un moment de panique - et de jalousie - le jour où elle avait aperçu Barbara en train d'aguicher son frère. Par chance, celui-ci était resté froid et extrêmement distant. Depuis lors, Tabitha les surveillaient tous les deux par crainte que ça ne recommence. Elle en voulait à la blonde pour sa conduite, après tout elles étaient sensées être ensembles. Heureusement, Theo semblait savoir garder son sang-froid.

Le soir venu, l'ambiance était glaciale. Personne n'osait croiser personne et la seule chose dont ils semblaient avoir tous envie était de s'isoler. Agacée par cette atmosphère indésirable, Tabitha passa voir sa nièce, pour la rassurer sur les événements de la journée et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Puis elle passa voir sa compagne qui était encore absente, comme presque tous les soirs.

\- Elle, elle va finir par nous faire avoir" râla t-elle.

Malgré le risque de faire retomber très bas son humeur, elle ne voulait pas achever cette journée sans reparler à son frère. Il allait peut être la bousculer, voire la frapper mais elle avait trop de questions à lui poser et elle savait se défendre. Étant harassée par sa séance de déblayage, elle prit l'ascenseur plutôt que tous ces étages qu'elle parcourait à longueur de temps pour garder la forme. Elle voulait au moins en faire ressortir une chose positive, rien qu'une ou deux réponses. Elle sortit de la cabine de fer et longea le couloir sombre en sachant parfaitement que son frère ne serait pas couché. Il n'était pas un gros dormeur et ce depuis toujours, il pouvait veiller jusque très tard dans la nuit.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner de moi.

\- Ne sois pas si nerveux. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

La voix lointaine de Barbara lui parut aux oreilles, lui donnant envie d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure. "Elle va me le payer" pensa t-elle.

Elle s'avança vite de la porte à moitié ouverte mais repensa tout à coup à ce qu'avait dit Silver et voulut savoir si Theo avait vraiment une telle peur bleue des femmes. Cet homme souffrait-il de gynécophobie? Elle avait tout à coup une folle envie de savoir et décida de laisser faire la blonde. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, après tout! Elle se positionna de façon à entendre tout en passant inaperçue. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la place de Silver et se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise. Espionner les autres n'était pas du tout son genre, mais elle finit par tendre l'oreille.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Barbara?" s'énerva Galavan.

\- Aucun, si ce n'est que ce n'est pas moi qui cache quelque chose aux autres.

\- Rien de ce que je peux cacher aux autres ne te regarde, toi.

Ils ne virent pas un œil dépasser par le pan de la porte. Barbara posa sur lui un regard doux et faussement vexé, avant de forcer la distance qui les séparait.

\- Ne recommence pas ça" cracha t-il.

\- Alors dis-moi d'où te viens cette peur de la gente féminine, mon brave Theo. Regarde-toi! même pour me repousser, tu évites complètement de poser une main sur moi. Pourtant il y a quelques semaines, tu n'étais pas comme ça. C'est depuis que je t'ai approché la dernière fois.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas tes manières.

Barbara lui fit un clin d'œil et il se retourna en posant les mains sur le mur. Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer et il sentait ses moyens le quitter peu à peu.

\- Tu es homosexuel, ou as-tu d'autres goûts particuliers et tu refuses de l'admettre?

Sa question se voulait malicieuse mais l'homme se retourna violemment et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

\- JE NE SUIS RIEN DU TOUT" hurla t-il.

Tabitha se re-cacha le visage par peur de ce haussement de ton. Son frère n'avait jamais élevé la voix de cette manière, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance. En revanche, la blonde n'avait pas apprécié de s'être faite malmener ainsi et se releva avant de reculer en lui lançant ce sourire bien à elle. Theo, lui, prit ça pour une moquerie et s'en approcha vivement, la saisit par le cou et la renversa sur le sol.

\- Alors ce contact, qu'est-ce que ça provoque chez toi, mon beau?

Pour seule réponse, elle reçut un puis plusieurs volées de coups dans la figure jusqu'à ce que Tabitha ne daigne mettre fin à ce qui risquait de devenir une tentative de meurtre. Bien qu'ils en aient l'habitude dans la famille, ça ne se faisait pas sous l'impulsion du moment et dans de telles conditions. Elle attrapa son frère par les épaules et le fit reculer mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement tout en ne lâchant pas Barbara des yeux. Elle se releva difficilement tout en se massant la joue et se saisit d'une paire de ciseau qui traînait sur le bureau du brun et la pointa vers lui.

\- Barbara" l'arrêta son amie de sa seule voix.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et jamais Tabitha ne lui était apparue si dangereuse.

\- N'y pense même pas" la menaça t-elle.

\- Tu le défends alors que tu l'as vu?" s'outra la blonde.

\- Oh voyons laisse-la faire, Tabitha.

\- Tais-toi, idiot.

Puis elle reporta son regard sur celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme faisant partie de son passé.

\- Ça se voit que tu as tué les deux seules personnes qui faisaient encore partie de ta famille. Cette notion t'a totalement échappé, Barbara. Sors d'ici!

Cette dernière n'obtempéra pas, ses yeux plantés sur Theo qui sembla encore s'évader sur une autre planète en cet instant. Sa sœur s'en écarta et observa ses yeux : il était ailleurs.

\- Tu vas devoir le mater ton grand frère, Tabi. Je te souhaite bonne chance" sourit la blonde.

L'autre ne répondit pas, son regard encore posé sur son frère. Troublée, elle paraissait ne plus le reconnaître. Kean, qui sembla s'exaspérer devant la mollesse de cette scène, s'était approchée sans précaution et avait posé rudement une main sur la joue de Galavan. Celui-ci sortit de ses sombres souvenirs, recula brutalement en trébuchant et hurla :

\- MÈRE, NON!"

\- Wow il est vraiment atteint, le pauvre.

Tabitha ne comprenait rien à la situation, il paraissait si terrifié qu'elle jugea mauvais de crier de peur d'aggraver les choses.

Barbara, elle, se délectait toujours d'une telle perdition venant de lui et alors que Theo tournait ses yeux noyés vers elle, sa sœur décida de la mettre dehors à sa façon et se tourna vers elle. Au moment où elle allait agir, son frère fut plus rapide et s'était précipité sur Barbara, la bousculant au passage. Il la propulsa par terre, sa tête heurtant le bas du mur et il la lui cogna sur la moquette. Il pleurait toujours et voyait Barbara perdre connaissance. Il lui enfonça les doigts dans la bouche, sous les yeux dégoûtés de Tabitha. Il semblait vouloir lui arracher la langue.

\- THEO!

Gémissant de douleur, Barbara réussit cependant à lui enfoncer la paire de ciseaux en pleine poitrine et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Apeurée, Tabitha s'élança vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras tout en observant son ex. L'homme était pris entre les larmes et la douleur, il avait eu du mal à redescendre sur terre.

\- Theo! Theo, c'est moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il tenta de se relever, une lueur de folie grandissante dans ses prunelles sombres. Sa sœur le retint tandis que Barbara se dirigeait vers la sortie, se retournant une dernière fois pour dire :

\- Tu es fou, mon pauvre. Tu le sais, ça?

Theo baissa la tête, si bien qu'aucune des deux ne purent voir son expression. Soudain, elles entendirent un léger rire qui finit par s'accroître avec un mélange de délire dans les yeux quand il releva le visage. Son expression devint indéchiffrable, mêlant tristesse et hystérie.

\- Elle sort d'Arkham et c'est elle qui me dit ça...

Sur ce, Barbara partit sans se retourner et bien décidée à ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici.

Dix minutes plus tard, la brune avait enfin calmé son frère mais malheureusement pour lui, elle avait insisté pour lui soigner sa blessure, engendrant une nouvelle mais plus courte frayeur. Elle se posta droit devant lui et le força à la regarder.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, mon frère. Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal alors arrête d'agir comme si je te faisais peur. Dis-moi ce que tu as l'impression de voir quand tu regardes une femme. Tu as des hallucinations ou ce sont des souvenirs?

Après avoir intérieurement pesé le pour et le contre, son frère baissa la tête et commença à s'expliquer.

\- J'avais dix ans, tu n'étais pas encore née. Père était parti en voyage d'affaire et j'étais seul avec mère. Elle me hurlait tout le temps dessus. Des jours durant, elle venait me voir parce qu'elle savait que j'avais du mal à dormir quand il partait. Mais un soir, elle était complètement différente. Je ne me souviens pas si elle avait bu ou consommé une saloperie. Elle s'est pointée au dessus de mon lit et m'a grimpé dessus...

À ces mots, il commença à trembler et la bouche de Tabitha s'ouvrit sous le choc et la peur de ce qui risquait de suivre. La voix de son frère changeait et il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- À vrai dire le premier soir, j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Au moins le lendemain, elle aurait tout oublié. Sauf qu'elle était sobre et que non seulement elle n'a rien oublié, mais en plus elle est revenu me faire ça tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que père ne revienne. Elle avait même enlevé la clé de ma porte pour se "sentir invitée" comme elle disait. Elle prétendait me faire plaisir, cette putain... Tu as de la chance de ne jamais l'avoir connue, Tabi.

Son visage se radoucit en cet instant et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

\- "Ne jamais l'avoir connue"? Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, nous avons eu une mère différente?

Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Theo sans qu'il ne les retienne et il sentit sa sœur le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, pour une fois il se laissa faire. Elle comprit enfin quelle était le réel problème de son frère. Il tremblait autant à cause des larmes que de la peur. Il en était arrivé à ne plus se faire une définition exacte du mot "amour" car il était intérieurement détruit. Encore un secret de famille gardé profondément enfoui et dont personne n'avait connaissance à part lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

\- Qu'est-elle devenue, ce monstre?

Elle sentit son frère se raidir contre sa poitrine et recula, le regardant doucement.

\- Elle est morte le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Elle m'a dit ce jour là que la majorité sexuelle m'avait transformé en homme. J'ai eu peur comme jamais. J'ai foncé à la cuisine quand elle m'a tourné le dos et j'ai pris le plus gros couteau que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai attendu le soir qu'elle dorme tranquillement et... je lui ai planté dans le cœur une vingtaine de fois avant que papa ne se réveille. Comme je ne voulais plus parler à personne, j'ai fini interné.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit à lui? C'est notre père...

\- Comment voulais-tu que je lui dise ça? Ma mère... sa femme...

\- Mais combien de temps es-tu resté enfermé, Theo?

Il semblait se porter mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il se confiait et Tabitha s'en rendit compte.

\- Plus d'un an! Puis un jour, père est revenu me voir. J'étais tellement content que j'ai fini par tout lui dire, en ajoutant que je n'en avais rien à faire de rester dans un asile toute ma vie s'il m'écoutait jusqu'au bout. Pourtant il a tout fait pour me défendre, il s'excusait sans arrêt et a fini par me faire sortir. Mais je crois que j'étais mieux là-bas.

Il baissa la tête, sa sœur se risqua à lui donner un baiser sur la tête.

\- Tu t'entends, grand frère? Comment peut-on être mieux enfermé?

\- C'est en sortant que mes cauchemars ont recommencé, en retournant à la maison. Jamais je ne lui en ai parlé.

Ses larmes semblaient sur le point de refaire surface.

\- Ils m'ont suivi depuis tout ce temps. Mais quelques années plus tard, tu es née.

Un sourire sincère et beau vint enfin éclairer son visage.

\- Quand père me l'a annoncé, j'étais aux anges. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi et dès que quelqu'un voulait t'éloigner, je m'énervais. Tu étais tout le temps dans mes bras.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très vaguement" sourit-elle également.

\- P... pour Sebastian, je...

\- Non Theo, s'il te plait!

\- Quand il a évoqué ton métissage et qu'il t'a proposé de t'emmener au lycée... ça m'a rendu dingue, j'avais deux raisons de penser qu'il allait t'éloigner de moi.

Celle-ci l'enlaça, non sans sentir son frère se braquer par rapport à sa semi-nudité.

\- Pardon! N'en parlons plus, d'accord? Mais j'ai une chose difficile à te demander.

Theo lui jeta un profond regard et fronça les sourcils, cependant elle attendit son approbation. Il hocha doucement la tête et l'encouragea à continuer.

\- As-tu réellement peur des femmes?

Il déglutit bruyamment et baissa les yeux. Ne craignant une nouvelle crise, la jeune femme allait lui demander de laisser tomber sa question mais il répondit :

\- Oui! Oui j'ai peur des femmes depuis ce moment! Dès que j'en vois une, j'ai peur que si elle ne m'approche, son visage se change en celui de mère. Ce qui arrive trop souvent, et si elle me touche...

Il trembla et serra les poings.

\- Mais tu arrives à te mettre dans la tête que je ne suis pas elle, au moins?

Il vérifia le bandage qui liait son épaule droite et sa poitrine et se leva de son siège. De son plein gré, il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras tout en murmurant à ses oreilles :

\- Oui, j'y arrive.

Exigeant du repos de sa part, elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et lui sourit avant de le laisser seul. Finalement, elle était heureuse de la tournure des choses et cette garce de Barbara l'avait involontairement aidée. Elle passa voir sa nièce, qui dormait paisiblement et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Sa nuit ne se déroula pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens, mais elle pensait à son frère et à sa vie. Une mère pédophile, un père absent, un frère rendu dingue, elle-même se sentait perdre pied par moments. Voilà pourquoi son frère passait si peu de temps à dormir, au moins dorénavant il allait pouvoir se rattraper. Elle préféra arrêter de penser à tout ceci et referma les yeux. Néanmoins, après plusieurs essais infructueux pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle se rendit à la salle de bain et chercha ne serait-ce qu'un infime médicament qui pourrait l'assommer. Rien! "Apparemment, c'est mon tour de passer une nuit blanche" pensa t-elle.

N'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond dans la tour, elle se rendit aux étages réservés à son frère. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pénétrer dans la chambre de Theo ni même de s'en approcher, et encore moins de fouiner dans ses affaires. Ils avaient passé l'âge de se tourner autour comme des enfants, aussi décida t-elle de parcourir silencieusement les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre. C'est alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde attira son attention et qui provenait d'une pièce censée être condamnée. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle avait envie de vomir. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle déverrouilla la porte et tourna très lentement la poignée. Étant donné l'odeur, l'idée lui vint tout à coup de refermer brusquement cette fichue porte sans avoir regardé, mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle finit par ouvrir la porte en grand. Une vieille veilleuse murale de très faible intensité s'enclencha, éclairant ce qui ressemblait à une chambre froide de par son contenu. Ce qu'elle vit la dégoûta autant que l'odeur et cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un léger cri d'effroi. Deux corps en décomposition très avancée emplissaient la pièce de leur pestilence et avaient probablement expié dans ce même lieu. Ils semblaient avoir été tués à quelques jours d'écart. Tabitha mit son bras devant sa bouche et se pencha pour les observer : deux corps féminins, de couleur blanche - elle n'aurait pu en jurer à cause des vers qui maculaient les corps - et scarifiés de partout. Probablement les deux journalistes dont lui avait parlé Barbara. Perdue, elle réalisa avec le plus grand dégoût qu'elles étaient à moitié dénudées, plus particulièrement la seconde qui n'avait aucun sous-vêtement. N'en pouvant plus, elle ressortit et inspira un grand coup avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant honte de son frère. "Père aurait du le laisser enfermé. Si elle savait en quoi elle l'avait changé, cette salope... " pensa t-elle. Elle calma ses larmes après avoir un instant pensé à elle-même enfermer Theo pour son propre bien. Il était allé jusqu'à mutiler des cadavres et - Tabitha en était quasiment sûre - avoir des rapports sexuels avec eux. Elle avait désormais autant de pitié que de l'écœurement pour son frère.

Elle referma la porte et mit le verrou avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre du monstre, se promettant d'avoir une énorme discussion avec lui le lendemain, qu'il le veuille ou non. Au fil de ses pas, le temps lui paraissait trop long et lorsqu'elle arriva au bon étage, elle devint nerveuse comme jamais. Plus encore quand elle passa l'angle du dernier corridor menant à la chambre de son frère et qu'elle vit de loin une lumière sous sa porte. "Pitié, faites qu'il dorme" stressa t-elle. L'espace d'un instant elle eut peur qu'il ne soit en train de s'adonner à ses macabres penchants. Qui sait s'il ne choisissait pas la nuit pour agir, justement? Ce fut sûrement de cette manière qu'il avait procédé avec ses précédentes victimes. Il était seul uniquement le soir. Tabitha savait avoir un frère totalement fou avant, mais maintenant qualifiable de boucher et tueur en série en devenir car si elle ne lui disait rien, Dieu sait qu'il allait continuer. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en tentant de récupérer son sang-froid habituel.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Theo n'était ni en train de dormir ni de charcuter une éventuelle proie. Lui tournant le dos, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Il déambulait dans sa chambre surchauffée, torse nu et pantalon de pyjama, et trimbalant une bouteille de whisky presque vide. Les yeux de Tabitha s'agrandirent sous la surprise car boire n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

\- Mon frère?" l'appela t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, semblant croire que cette voix venait d'ailleurs, puis s'accroupit tout en larmoyant. Il avait l'air d'implorer quelqu'un qui voulait lever la main sur lui.

\- M'man?!" se lamenta t-il.

\- Theo!" dit-elle plus fort.

Il ne sursauta même pas mais tourna le visage si lentement vers sa sœur qu'elle en fut mal à l'aise. Il semblait croire qu'il avait une hallucination près de lui et non la vraie personne. Elle s'en approcha avec prudence en gardant une bonne distance et tenta de le faire réagir.

\- C'est moi, mon frère. C'est bien moi alors ne me regarde pas comme si je venais d'ailleurs.

\- Et toi, ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais te sauter sur le poil.

Il parlait si lentement en la dévisageant qu'elle préféra aller droit au but.

\- Regarde-toi Theo, tu as bu? Tu étais censé dormir...

\- Je n'y arrive pas" se plaignit t-il, la bouteille lui tombant des mains.

Elle s'approcha de lui méfiante comme jamais. En aucun cas elle ne l'avait déjà vu ivre, boire un verre oui mais jamais errer dans sa chambre avec une bouteille presque vide. Elle prit cette dernière et la posa sur le bureau.

\- Je croyais que tu allais mieux après qu'on ne se soit parlé... Ça t'arrive souvent de boire comme un trou en pleine nuit pour t'endormir à coups de gorgées?

\- Oui!

Puis il s'assit et leva ses yeux humides vers elle.

\- Tu es belle, petite sœur.

Celle-ci prit peur sur le coup mais le cacha. "Tourner le dos à un fauve est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il me saute dessus" fut la seule phrase correspondant pour elle à cette situation.

\- Theo, souviens-toi de ce que nous avons parlé.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Tabi.

Pour achever la jeune femme, il ne manquerait plus que son frère tente de la draguer ou pire, et la peur la gagna au maximum quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait posé une main sur le visage. Elle se redressa sous l'œil tout à coup rieur de Theo.

\- Quoi? Je suis trop grand, maintenant? Je ne t'intéresse plus?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Tabitha fronça les sourcils alors que son frère se relevait avec un air menaçant.

\- Tu me préférais plus jeune, hein? Espèce de...

BAF

La jeune femme regrettait déjà d'en être arrivée là mais si ce n'était pas à cause de ses souvenirs, c'était l'alcool qui avait reconduit son frère dans le passé.

\- Je ne suis pas ta m... AAAH!

Galavan lui avait sauté dessus pour la projeter au sol mais celle-ci avait trop peur de lui faire du mal en répliquant. Elle se battait aussi bien que lui mais voulait le ramener à la raison par la douceur.

\- On va voir qui aura le dessus cette fois" cracha t-il.

\- Non Theo" se défendit Tabitha.

Son frère sentait l'alcool à plein nez et maintenait fortement la pression sur les poignets de sa sœur. S'il passait à la vitesse supérieure, elle allait devoir en faire autant sous peine de voir son frère devenir comme sa mère. Au moment où elle voulut tirer de toutes ses forces sur son poignet droit, Theo lui mordit violemment le cou, la faisant hurler sous la douleur.

\- THEO, ARRÊTE!

Elle allait se débattre à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit avec horreur Theo l'embrasser. C'était brutal, maladroit et elle resta figée les premières secondes. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son frère percuter la sienne, elle sursauta et le repoussa immédiatement puis réussit à dégager une de ses jambes pour lui filer un coup de genou bien placé. Se relevant, elle articula :

\- Theo, je ne suis pas ta mère et encore moins un de tes cadavres.

Elle lui avait sorti la fin de la phrase avec la plus grande amertume lorsque son frère se perdit encore dans ses pensées. Quand il émergea enfin, il cligna lentement des yeux et s'horrifia :

\- Tabi?" pleura t-il.

Il se releva tellement vite qu'il se cogna sur le bord de son lit et tapa dans sa bouteille qui se brisa contre le mur, lui coupant légèrement le buste au passage.

\- Pardon! Je te demande pardon, je suis désolé.

Il respirait fort, pleurait à n'en plus finir et la jeune femme en avait marre qu'il ne perde ainsi la tête. Il devait à tout prix y mettre du sien s'il voulait remonter à la surface.

\- Écoute-moi, s'il te plait... " commença t-elle.

Elle ne put pas finir car son frère avait pris la fuite dans les couloirs de peur de revoir hypothétiquement le visage de sa mère. Il commençait à avoir conscience que c'était du à la boisson. Celle-ci avait ranimé sa fragilité mentale. Il entendait la voix de Tabitha qui le poursuivait dans les couloirs de peur qu'il ne commette quelque chose de pire que précédemment. Il repensa instantanément aux dernières paroles de la plus jeune. Le mot "cadavres" résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta et prit la direction de la salle où il laissait libre court à ses vices morbides.

Arrivé à ce lieu, il ouvrit grand la porte et entra sans peur de poser ses pieds nus sur les morceaux de chair décomposée. Il se frotta durement les tempes et fit coulisser une vieille porte en bois dissimulant des bidons, en sortit un à toute vitesse avant de badigeonner les cadavres avec. Il sentit tout à coup sa sœur le tirer brutalement hors de la pièce.

\- Non mais tu perds la tête... sors d'ici et calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas mettre le feu à la tour.

Reprenant son équilibre, il garda son calme.

\- Tabitha, tu ne comprends pas" se défendit-il.

\- Bien sûre que si! Tu as tellement peur des femmes que tu les préfères mortes. Tu es bon à enfermer, Theo.

\- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA.

Choqué d'avoir tant haussé le ton, il perdit son regard dans un vieux miroir mural avant de devenir triste et de se décaler pour ne plus se voir dedans. Elle lui adressa un regard désolé et ajouta d'une voix douce :

\- Mais c'est vrai, tu dois accepter que je t'aide. Personnellement, ça ne me fait rien de tuer des gens. On a déjà tué des personnes tous les deux mais ce que tu as fait, c'est différent. Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, c'est ignoble et dégueulasse!

Son regard attristé cherchait ne serait-ce qu'une trace de regret dans les yeux de Theo. Celui-ci chercha à s'expliquer autant qu'il le put :

\- Elles m'ont touché. Quand... quand je les ai tuées, le visage de ma mère continuait de me sourire et... comme elles ne bougeaient plus sous moi, j'ai perdu la tête et je les ai violées. Plus j'en faisais ce que j'en voulais et plus le visage disparaissait.

\- Et tu me dis ça comme ça?! Des femmes mortes, Theo! Des femmes mortes! Déjà que jamais je ne t'aurai laissé faire ça à des femmes vivantes, mais alors mortes...

\- Mais le problème c'est que...

Il peinait à continuer alors Tabitha l'assit contre le mur et se posa à ses côtés.

\- J'en ai encore plus envie, en ce moment. J'ai commencé à la voir partout.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en pensant avoir eu de la veine il y a quelques minutes. Elle aurait pu être la troisième victime d'un fantasme de nécrophilie de son propre frère. Elle se gifla mentalement. "Ferme-la! ce n'est pas un fantasme, il considère ça comme une nécessité" pensa t-elle.

Theo sentit le bras de sa sœur l'entourer et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu es un Dumas, tu vas surmonter ça. On est d'accord?

S'efforçant de reprendre son sérieux, il tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça. Ils restèrent un moment collés l'un à l'autre avant que la plus jeune ne décide de le raccompagner à sa chambre et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme.

Le lendemain, Silver apporta avec un petit sourire le courrier à sa tante avant de se mettre à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner face à elle.

\- Merci, ma grande" sourit-elle.

Tabitha ouvrit une enveloppe à son nom, celle-ci ne contenait qu'un morceau de papier mal plié mais comportant une très belle écriture.

"Jim est le seul qui ait réellement compté pour moi dans ma vie. Je pars le retrouver même si cela doit se finir dans le sang, cela n'en sera que plus amusant. Par ailleurs, je suis ravie du résultat qu'a donné notre petite aventure et j'espère que Theo finira par calmer ses ardeurs.

Adieu!"

Souriant, elle chiffonna le papier en soupirant de soulagement. Son frère ne serait plus sous pression et la vie de sa famille ne serait alors plus mise en péril.

Elle vit sa nièce se raidir sur sa chaise et l'interrogea du regard, Theo venait de passer la porte. Il s'approcha de Silver avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et lui dire le plus doucement possible :

\- Je suis navré de t'avoir fait du mal, ma chérie.

L'adolescente lui sourit nerveusement et Tabitha demanda à Theo :

\- Alors, tu as bien dormi mon frère?

\- Mieux, oui!

L'aîné lui chuchota un "merci" avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. S'il avait passé une bonne nuit, il n'en était pas de même pour sa sœur qui n'avait cessé de visualiser dans sa tête les horribles choses que ces femmes avaient du subir avant et après leur mort. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur la lettre froissée.

La pauvre Barbara continuait encore et toujours de se faire des illusions, ignorant qu'avec le temps, Jim avait lui-même expérimenté quelques déviances. Ses meilleures escales au pays des rêves avaient lieu ces jours-ci et dans les bras de son "petit pingouin" comme il le disait lui-même.

À suivre...


End file.
